


Not a Total Bust

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Saw you walking in looking a little down. Thought I’d come check in on you.”





	Not a Total Bust

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Raj/Victor - The threesome might be ruined, but Raj still doesn’t go home alone.

Raj had just removed his suit jacket when he heard the rap of knuckles on the door frame. He turned around to see Victor standing there. “Need me for a mission?”

Victor shook his head and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. Saw you walking in looking a little down. Thought I’d come check in on you.”

“Oh,” Raj said, sitting on his bed. He kicked his shoes off and leaned back on his arms. “Well, the rune party ended very abruptly because someone took off with the warlock’s spell book or something.” Raj shook his head and sighed. “I was also very close to having a threesome with two very, very beautiful ladies.”

Victor chuckled. “I’ve been there before.” He nodded towards Raj’s bed. “May I sit?”

Raj just shrugged, eyes wandering over Victor for a moment before closing. “Not to be rude, but I didn’t take you for a threesome kind of guy.”

“I’ve had my fair share of experimentation,” Victor replied, making Raj jump when he placed a hand on the other man’s knee. Raj opened his eyes and watched as Victor’s hand moved up his thigh. “If you’re interested, I could teach you a thing or two.”

Raj moaned softly when Victor started to rub the front of his pants and he closed his eyes again. “I uh-I’m always up for learning new things.


End file.
